The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular an automobile seat, having an understructure which can be connected to the vehicle structure, and a middle structure carrying a seat cushion and a backrest, with the understructure and the middle structure being links of a first four-bar linkage on either side of the vehicle seat, and the vehicle seat being convertible from a sitting utilization position to a boarding position.
In a known vehicle seat of the type described above, the change to the boarding position is effected by swinging the backrest free relative to the middle structure and by sliding the longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat as a whole into the front-most longitudinal position of the seat. The four-bar linkage, for example, serves to adjust the height or to bring the seat into a level position close to the floor.